The present invention relates to a tracking system for determination of the position of devices within a wireless network, wherein the tracking system is comprising a number of tracking stations, each tracking station being adapted for wireless communication with at least one device. Further, the present invention relates to a method for tracking the position of a device within a wireless network, wherein the tracking system is comprising a number of tracking stations, each tracking station being adapted for wireless communication with at least one device.